


Welcome Home

by LookingForDroids



Series: Microfiction and Drabbles [19]
Category: The Haunting of Hill House - Shirley Jackson
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Ghosts, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookingForDroids/pseuds/LookingForDroids
Summary: Theo returns in daylight.
Relationships: Theodora/Eleanor "Nell" Vance
Series: Microfiction and Drabbles [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922818
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Welcome Home

Hill House weighs down the world, but _it is only a house,_ Theodora thinks, returning; poor Nell’s blue room is only a room, and holds no mysteries, only dust. 

A room in moonlight is not the same as that room by day. 

Theodora wakes to dark and silver, cold hands and kisses soft against her throat – to Nell, who belongs to this place now. A chill settles on her. Laughter cracks in the air like ice.

She’ll be Poor Theo, perhaps, come morning, and belong to the house and the hills, and to Nell, dear Nell, who only wanted sweetness.


End file.
